The Story of Bellatrix
by Sage di Storm
Summary: TO BE REDONE!The story of Bellatrix and a splash of Sibyll Trelawny. From the time of Hogwarts to the time when her master took her from the Ministry of Magic. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU ETERNALLY! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AMELIA BLACK CHANCERY! Thank you for the wonderful constructive criticism! They looked like this in the last chapter: Both are wearing long dresses [keep in mind that this is the early fifties.]  
  
Bellatrix is looking as though she was new to the gothic style with a black dress with purple streaks going from the hip down. She has black hair down to her shoulder-blades and is a bit over 4 feet tall. Bella is not wearing the lipstick we love to see in Goths but she'll get there perhaps... She is tall and a part in the middle of her head separates the left side of her hair from the right. Her hair passes over her ears and then goes in front of her shoulders. [Obviously I'm not a hair enthusiast; I'm practically a baldy. I have about a half inch of hair, go figure --;;]  
  
Narcissa [I apologize for writing 'Narcissia.' I just think it sounds SO much better] is looking as though she stepped out of a princess fairy-tale. She is wearing an graceful long white dress and has on silver bracelets. Her hair is tucked into an elegant bun [Doesn't Minerva sport one of those?] with diamonds placed inches apart from each other. Her cheeks are rouge from play makeup and she is wearing gloves to fit her petit hands. She is a bit over 3 ½ feet and her nose is a stuck high in the air for someone so tiny [That'll become a nasty habit now, wont it? Wink]  
  
For all who didn't review: I have left the last chapter up long enough. The profiles were only for Amelia, but since you are reading them, they can be for you too. If you review, perhaps you may see some of your suggestions here. Without further ado...  
  
The Scarlet Hogwarts Train  
  
The Black house was hectic. "Whatever you do, try to get into Slytherin!" yelled Mrs. Black. "And take a lunch! Sirius, stop pulling on Kreatcher's ears, he's just a baby!" She was busy running around making sure things went smoothly. "Sirius Black, if you do not leave the house elf alone I will tell your mother!" She continued to run back and forth giving her girls what they would need for school. "SIRIUS IF YOU STICK THAT IN THE HOUSE ELF ONE MORE TIME I WILL—" Sirius didn't find out what his aunt would do as the elf had done some type of magic and disappeared somewhere else with a blaze of flame.  
  
Mrs. Black took no time in extinguishing the fire and repairing what burns were around the kitchen. She turned to the five year old black-haired boy and with a wave of her wand, he was stuck to the ceiling by his back. "Aunty Nowadowa I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was framed! The Ministwy made do it!" She took no notice and continued hurrying around. "This is more my house than yours! My daddy owns it!" Exclaimed Sirius in an attempt to get down. Noradora rolled her eyes and continued but she couldn't help but laugh at her nephew's charm.  
  
Sirius hung from the ceiling by his back. It wasn't painful but he could feel blood rushing to his frontal area. His neck length hair framed his face (If looking directly above) and his olive complexion was getting red. He folded his arms and with a 'humph' he gave up.  
  
Mr. Black had rented a Ministry car and was currently driving Bellatrix and Andromeda to King's Cross station. Andromeda had short hair, which curled up at the ends. Her eyes were bright brown and she was tall. She was reading the Daily Prophet and not taking part in the present conversation.  
  
"You see dear, Slytherin is and will always be the best house to be sorted into. You see, Slytherin prides itself on its purity of blood. You see, the last time a mudblood or half-blood was ever in Slytherin was..... It wasn't. You see....." Droned Mr. Black. Bella had never really liked the way her father said "you see" all the time. She took to her first year spell books and read, she was instantly bored, either because she knew the darker versions on how these spells worked, or because she bet with herself that she would hate Hogwarts.  
  
By the time they had gotten to Kings Cross, muggles were all around. Bellatrix had never seen so many muggles at one time. She wanted to see what they were really like. She walked up to a small black girl with shoulder-length brunette hair in braids and about her age and looked closely at her face. She tried to see what made muggles filthy.  
  
The girl turned around and looked at Bella, "Hi. I'm Annabelle." She said with a southern American accent. Bella jumped back and caught herself. "Hi, I'm Bellatrix. Are you a muggle?" Annabelle looked at Bellatrix and smiled, "Heavens no."  
  
Bella laughed slightly. "No wonder you're not dirty." Annabelle laughed at Bella. "That's not very nice to say. My neighbor was a muggle. My cousin Jay-Jay used to hex him then Obliterate his memory. Then he'd got a letter to Salem's Wizard academy for boys and rubbed it in our faces. We admitted to him we was pureblood and he never messed wit' us again."  
  
Bella laughed. "Now that is funny. I wish I could've been there. So what brings you to London?" Anna giggled, "Hogwarts of course. Best school, don't ya' know?" Bella snickered. "How in Sabrina's name do we get to Hogwarts though?" Bella looked confused at her new friend. "Oh, Sabrina's a popular American wizarding name." [I wonder why...]  
  
Bellatrix nodded in understanding and instructed her new acquaintance on how to pass through the barrier to get to Hogwarts. Upon passing the barrier, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Annabelle got onto the train and into an empty compartment. The girls began to chitchat aimlessly until passing by the compartment was what Andromeda described as a "helluvaman" and with that she left the first years to themselves.  
  
Bellatrix laughed at her sister's taste. "Honestly, I ask you, he was wearing specs, big ones at that! Annabelle giggled, "Back in America, its cool to wear them... when they're small and round, not gigantic and square!" They both laughed and talked among themselves.  
  
They covered the subjects of: Hippies in America and their knowledge of magic and how the drugs they take stop their minds from being obliterated, of course no one believed them when they claim to have seen a red light hit their chest and remembering the words "Stupefy," they covered how the hair should be worn in public, Bella picking "Down and out" and Anna picking "Up in braids." They lastly talked about forest trolls and how they have recently been chosen to guard the infamous prison Azkaban ("Of course in America, dementors are banned from the country and we have Shacklelords, which take parts of the person's personalities and twist it in different ways, but it does take a toll on the body... It is horrible...." Said Annabelle in a voice so hushed you'd think one of them were right around the corner.)  
  
Back at "The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black," Noradora went downstairs in the dark kitchen to get a snack. She had sat down at the table when a peeling sound could be heard echoing throughout the room. She looked all but up, which proved to be a most fatal mistake... THWAP!  
  
Sirius fell onto her lap. The house's "pressure-activated" alarm system put on every torch in the house. Sirius had managed to twist himself in the air so he landed on his five-year old rump on his aunt's lap. "I love you Aunty." He said as he kissed her cheek and put on a famous "Puppy-dog smile" of his. Noradora smiled back and discreetly waved her wand sending his back up there. "Dagnabit!" he exclaimed and began to redo his hard work of 'ceiling rolling' to try and get down. Before she left she took the jinx off of him causing him to fall on the kitchen chair to his shock. He muttered "She can't do that to me... I'm the cute one, the charming one and the smart one...I'm practically a one man act... As soon as I find some eye of newt." Sirius stalked off to his room, he had A LOT of mischief to make up for.  
  
What did you all think? I hope you liked it. I will soon have the sorting ceremony put up. I tried to go for a chapter which shows Sirius in his younger days as well as shows the prejudice that the Black family went through. I think it turned out pretty well. I just thought I would leave you to ponder the importance of the Shacklelords power... If you figure it out, please don't write it when you review, it will only spoil the surprise. It's just our little secret... Winks and bribes you with assorted color candies and whatever it is your hearts desire Well, I will update soon, so don't let your guard down. Thank you again! ! 


	2. The Hectic House, the New Friend and the...

A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU ETERNALLY! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AMELIA BLACK CHANCERY! Thank you for the wonderful constructive criticism! They looked like this in the last chapter: Both are wearing long dresses [keep in mind that this is the early fifties.]  
  
Bellatrix is looking as though she was new to the gothic style with a black dress with purple streaks going from the hip down. She has black hair down to her shoulder-blades and is a bit over 4 feet tall. Bella is not wearing the lipstick we love to see in Goths but she'll get there perhaps... She is tall and a part in the middle of her head separates the left side of her hair from the right. Her hair passes over her ears and then goes in front of her shoulders. [Obviously I'm not a hair enthusiast; I'm practically a baldy. I have about a half inch of hair, go figure --;;]  
  
Narcissa [I apologize for writing 'Narcissia.' I just think it sounds SO much better] is looking as though she stepped out of a princess fairy-tale. She is wearing an graceful long white dress and has on silver bracelets. Her hair is tucked into an elegant bun [Doesn't Minerva sport one of those?] with diamonds placed inches apart from each other. Her cheeks are rouge from play makeup and she is wearing gloves to fit her petit hands. She is a bit over 3 ½ feet and her nose is a stuck high in the air for someone so tiny [That'll become a nasty habit now, wont it? Wink]  
  
For all who didn't review: I have left the last chapter up long enough. The profiles were only for Amelia, but since you are reading them, they can be for you too. If you review, perhaps you may see some of your suggestions here. Without further ado...  
  
The Scarlet Hogwarts Train  
  
The Black house was hectic. "Whatever you do, try to get into Slytherin!" yelled Mrs. Black. "And take a lunch! Sirius, stop pulling on Kreatcher's ears, he's just a baby!" She was busy running around making sure things went smoothly. "Sirius Black, if you do not leave the house elf alone I will tell your mother!" She continued to run back and forth giving her girls what they would need for school. "SIRIUS IF YOU STICK THAT IN THE HOUSE ELF ONE MORE TIME I WILL—" Sirius didn't find out what his aunt would do as the elf had done some type of magic and disappeared somewhere else with a blaze of flame.  
  
Mrs. Black took no time in extinguishing the fire and repairing what burns were around the kitchen. She turned to the five year old black-haired boy and with a wave of her wand, he was stuck to the ceiling by his back. "Aunty Nowadowa I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was framed! The Ministwy made do it!" She took no notice and continued hurrying around. "This is more my house than yours! My daddy owns it!" Exclaimed Sirius in an attempt to get down. Noradora rolled her eyes and continued but she couldn't help but laugh at her nephew's charm.  
  
Sirius hung from the ceiling by his back. It wasn't painful but he could feel blood rushing to his frontal area. His neck length hair framed his face (If looking directly above) and his olive complexion was getting red. He folded his arms and with a 'humph' he gave up.  
  
Mr. Black had rented a Ministry car and was currently driving Bellatrix and Andromeda to King's Cross station. Andromeda had short hair, which curled up at the ends. Her eyes were bright brown and she was tall. She was reading the Daily Prophet and not taking part in the present conversation.  
  
"You see dear, Slytherin is and will always be the best house to be sorted into. You see, Slytherin prides itself on its purity of blood. You see, the last time a mudblood or half-blood was ever in Slytherin was..... It wasn't. You see....." Droned Mr. Black. Bella had never really liked the way her father said "you see" all the time. She took to her first year spell books and read, she was instantly bored, either because she knew the darker versions on how these spells worked, or because she bet with herself that she would hate Hogwarts.  
  
By the time they had gotten to Kings Cross, muggles were all around. Bellatrix had never seen so many muggles at one time. She wanted to see what they were really like. She walked up to a small black girl with shoulder-length brunette hair in braids and about her age and looked closely at her face. She tried to see what made muggles filthy.  
  
The girl turned around and looked at Bella, "Hi. I'm Annabelle." She said with a southern American accent. Bella jumped back and caught herself. "Hi, I'm Bellatrix. Are you a muggle?" Annabelle looked at Bellatrix and smiled, "Heavens no."  
  
Bella laughed slightly. "No wonder you're not dirty." Annabelle laughed at Bella. "That's not very nice to say. My neighbor was a muggle. My cousin Jay-Jay used to hex him then Obliterate his memory. Then he'd got a letter to Salem's Wizard academy for boys and rubbed it in our faces. We admitted to him we was pureblood and he never messed wit' us again."  
  
Bella laughed. "Now that is funny. I wish I could've been there. So what brings you to London?" Anna giggled, "Hogwarts of course. Best school, don't ya' know?" Bella snickered. "How in Sabrina's name do we get to Hogwarts though?" Bella looked confused at her new friend. "Oh, Sabrina's a popular American wizarding name." [I wonder why...]  
  
Bellatrix nodded in understanding and instructed her new acquaintance on how to pass through the barrier to get to Hogwarts. Upon passing the barrier, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Annabelle got onto the train and into an empty compartment. The girls began to chitchat aimlessly until passing by the compartment was what Andromeda described as a "helluvaman" and with that she left the first years to themselves.  
  
Bellatrix laughed at her sister's taste. "Honestly, I ask you, he was wearing specs, big ones at that! Annabelle giggled, "Back in America, its cool to wear them... when they're small and round, not gigantic and square!" They both laughed and talked among themselves.  
  
They covered the subjects of: Hippies in America and their knowledge of magic and how the drugs they take stop their minds from being obliterated, of course no one believed them when they claim to have seen a red light hit their chest and remembering the words "Stupefy," they covered how the hair should be worn in public, Bella picking "Down and out" and Anna picking "Up in braids." They lastly talked about forest trolls and how they have recently been chosen to guard the infamous prison Azkaban ("Of course in America, dementors are banned from the country and we have Shacklelords, which take parts of the person's personalities and twist it in different ways, but it does take a toll on the body... It is horrible...." Said Annabelle in a voice so hushed you'd think one of them were right around the corner.)  
  
Back at "The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black," Noradora went downstairs in the dark kitchen to get a snack. She had sat down at the table when a peeling sound could be heard echoing throughout the room. She looked all but up, which proved to be a most fatal mistake... THWAP!  
  
Sirius fell onto her lap. The house's "pressure-activated" alarm system put on every torch in the house. Sirius had managed to twist himself in the air so he landed on his five-year old rump on his aunt's lap. "I love you Aunty." He said as he kissed her cheek and put on a famous "Puppy-dog smile" of his. Noradora smiled back and discreetly waved her wand sending his back up there. "Dagnabit!" he exclaimed and began to redo his hard work of 'ceiling rolling' to try and get down. Before she left she took the jinx off of him causing him to fall on the kitchen chair to his shock. He muttered "She can't do that to me... I'm the cute one, the charming one and the smart one...I'm practically a one man act... As soon as I find some eye of newt." Sirius stalked off to his room, he had A LOT of mischief to make up for.  
  
What did you all think? I hope you liked it. I will soon have the sorting ceremony put up. I tried to go for a chapter which shows Sirius in his younger days as well as shows the prejudice that the Black family went through. I think it turned out pretty well. I just thought I would leave you to ponder the importance of the Shacklelords power... If you figure it out, please don't write it when you review, it will only spoil the surprise. It's just our little secret... Winks and bribes you with assorted color candies and whatever it is your hearts desire Well, I will update soon, so don't let your guard down. Thank you again! ! 


	3. The Psychic, The Tentacle, The Dream and...

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks again Amelia. I thouroughly enjoy your reviewing. You seem to be my sole reviewer and for that I thank you. I wish others would follow your lead and review. I hope you all like the story. Enjoy and remember the Shacklelord.

* * *

**The Psychic, the Tentacle, the Dream and the Hat**

After they had gotten off of the train, a voice called: "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years!" Bellatrix looked for the source of the voice but not for long as a man, who was twice the size of a normal man and twice as wide [I know its 3 times as wide but this is 30 years from when Harry first saw him, give him at least that much to gain another three hundred pounds], was calling out.

Annabelle looked dumbstruck as though she had seen a monster. "He's... He's..." She started, "A giant... How did they civilize a giant?" She finished. Bellatrix wondered, "He's too small to be a real giant. Maybe he got in the way of a bad Engorgement charm or something." She finished. They got into small boats and off they went. With their first view of the castle, they all gave out their "wows" and showed their awes. "It's beautiful" said Bellatrix, more to herself than Annabelle or the other two blonde, Narcissa-like girls in the boat.

One of the girls had a Southern-American parasol over her shoulder, holding it with both hands. She looked like a porcelain doll, her skin glowing against the dark background. She was wearing white gloves and had obviously not gotten the memo to change on the train.

The other girl had dirty-blonde hair and her wand behind her ear, obviously for safekeeping. She stared into the distance over the side of the boat with dull eyes. She seemed to be bored although she could not help but slightly smile at the sight of Hogwarts that came into view.

One of the blondes said in an obviously false Southern American accent "Why, I do declare that this here castle iz'a sight fa' so'e eyes." Annabelle stiffly nudged Bellatrix with her elbow and whispered to Bella that the girl's accent was fifty to seventy-five years off. The two quietly giggled. "What the in the world is so darn funny over there?" asked the girl, not catching on to the other girls' inside-joke.

"If we have any luck," said the dirty-blonde (Her speaking up had surprised the rest of her 'boat-mates' causing the other blonde to drop her parasol onto the floor of the boat behind her, Bellatrix to jump up a bit and Annabelle to give a slight 'Ooh') "We will be able to avoid the giant tentacle that will reach up in 5... 4... 3... 2... Lean to your right please."

She leaned to her right and the other girls followed half-heartedly, not honestly knowing why they were doing it. Surely, no sooner had the boat leaned, a giant, purple tentacle did come up out of the water. Screams could be heard throughout the lake area. The giant man stood up and pointed his pink umbrella at the tentacle. Nothing happened.

SHWEHH SHWEHH, the sounds of the thrashing tentacle could be heard. SHWEHH, the tentacle had missed the girl's boat by inches.

BANG

All heads turned towards the sound, even the tentacle stopped. The boats, however, were the only things moving, drifting silently through the black waters. The sound had come from the above castle, a silhouette of a robed wizard with a tall pointy hat could be seen. A feeling of power spread throughout Bellatrix. She liked that feeling. She felt as though it radiated off of the man himself, although she was all the way down there and he was about fifty feet above her.

The man's arm raised and the glowing tip of his long wand could be seen. A white light jetted into the sky and exploded into fireworks. The fireworks read in big, bold letters:

'WELCOME TO HOGWARTS'

Everyone stood quiet and applauded. The big giant man took a bow for his... not-working umbrella... "Like an umbrella could do magic." Said Bellatrix, doubting her own words as she spoke them. The tentacle that was thrashing around seconds ago was gone and replaced by a purple giant squid. It lied on it's back with four tentacles in the air and four underwater. Bellatrix saw it's beak go into what she presumed a smile... a beaky, hideous, frightening smile. She shivered.

They walked into the great hall being led by an old, yet beautiful woman in emerald robes. Her black, silky hair was in two knots and tucked into two pieces of cloth on her head and being held down by ribbons [Think about Chung Li's hair from Street Fighter.] The woman's lips were thin, but she still looked good for an old woman. Bellatrix hoped that she could look that good when she grew up to be old.

The woman revealed herself to be Minerva McGonagall. She put a raggedy, old hat onto a stool and to everyone's surprise, it sang.

Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts

Is the best school,

To your surprise,

I am singing on a stool.

Gryffindor was bold and brave,

And to his friends he liked to rave.

He'd "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaah" and more

To go to Gryffindor!

Ravenclaw was strict and stern,

She really, really loved to learn.

She'd lecture you until you snore

To go to Ravenclaw!

Hufflepuff was nice and sweet,

She always did act so meek,

But she'd guilt you with a bluff

To go to Hufflepuff!

Slytherin was ambitious and sly,

Through the roof his enemies would fly,

He'd love the chance to put you in....

SLYTHERIN!

The hat hissed, everyone jumped and the hat fell limply on the stool and stood there as the students applauded. While they applauded, Bellatrix had felt the surge of the word I Slytherin I ... It practically demanded power. The hissing sound of the 'S' should only have been spoken through the parted lips of someone worthy... Bellatrix made a personal vow, then and there, to punish whoever spoke a word or name she felt deeply about. Of course this was something she would never act on. She said the same thing about her name, but when someone pronounced it wrong, she simply glared at him or her until they had gotten it right.

She was so worked up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Annabelle was already under the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" called the hat. The table on the far right cheered loudly; Anna was the first Slytherin of the evening. Bellatrix went back to her thoughts only to be interrupted three minutes later when she heard a ringing, "Black, Bellatrix!"

Bella looked around and saw her Andromeda at the Slytherin table with crossed fingers, sitting next to Anna who also crossed her fingers. Bellatrix bravely walked up to the stool and sat down and before the hat had even gotten three inches to her head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" in a scared, yet brave voice. The Slytherin table broke into mass applause and she was greeted as though everyone there already knew her, it must have been Andromeda's work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Manor, Sirius was looking for a wand. "Why does everyone keep them from me?" He said to himself. Although his speech was somewhat limited, he managed to be a genius compared to other children, wizard and muggle alike. Sirius walked through the house, wearing nothing but blue briefs and on his bun was a moving picture of his face, under it read: "Sirius Black: Heir to the Black Family Fortune" Sirius liked these underpants... He really loved to show them off and when Aunty Elladora came...

"AHHHHHHH!" Shrieked Elladora, "SIRIUS, PUT YOUR BUTTOCKS BACK INSIDE YOUR UNDERPANTS!" Sirius had mooned her. "But I needed the breeze." Whined Sirius giggling. Elladora sighed and walked pass him rapping his rear hard with her wand as she went. He straightened up quickly and ran upstairs... He had MORE mischief to make up for after all... But now was his bedtime and he didn't want the Crumpled-Horn Shnousers to get him. He didn't know that that was a story to ensure his bedtime... But Elladora wasn't complaining, that's for sure.

* * *

Back at the dormitory, Bella, Anna, the two girls from the boat who were identified as Sola Olgevodo and Sanpy Drivison and a new girl, Sibyll Trelawny were playing a nice game of pillow fight. Bellatrix was by far the strongest, although Sibyll put up quite a challenge. At the end of the night, they were all ruffled up, except Sola. Sola alone had gotten hit the most times but you could never tell. Suddenly the torches went out which signaled that it was time for bed.

Bellatrix lied on her back. The scent of the nice clean sheets had gotten to her... Her eyelids drooped and her figure began to relax... She was in ecstasy as she lazily moved her head to see out of the window... The moonlight... The water... The other moon in the water...

Bellatrix was walking down a nasty, smelly, slimy corridor. She was walking past cells. The cells held men and women, nasty and grungy who were bowing to her. Some looked as though their spine were being bent forcibly, judging by the howls and screams. Some bowed as though Bella was the goddess of Earth itself. She continued to walk; she couldn't control it.

Guards stood by the cell entrances. They bowed their heads as Bella passed. She felt as though all her happiness were becoming anger. She felt her anger become killer instinct. Her skin began to pale with each mood change. Her benign side was suddenly gone and she felt vicious. She felt the world ought to wait hand and foot for whatever she said. Her elbow began to switch joints and bend backwards. It didn't hurt but it made her look horribly disconfigured. She shuddered and walked on as though it were only a splinter that didn't even remotely hurt. At the end of the hall was a figure in dark robes.

The figure extended a gloved arm. Bellatrix saw herself leaning to kiss it. She could not control herself. She wanted out. She knew she didn't want anything to do with this person or thing. Her lips connected with the glove. She felt a white-hot jolt of pain and violently tried to shake her head awake.

_Just do it_. She thought. _DO IT!_ She shook her head so hard it was as though it were coming off. She stopped. Everything stopped. The figure and everything around it began to weave and wave and it all faded away...

* * *

I hoped everyone liked it. For the love of Pete, whom I do not know, please review.

I hope you dont mind my putting Sirius' doings in each chapter. I think it makes for a laugh... Dry sense of humor my -- Okay then, I know it isnt confirmed that Elladora is the mother of the Black sisters but well severing the heads of house elves... Maybe Bella gets the sadistic gene from her.

Anyhow, I know I said it was Noradora, but that was before I reread OoTP and realized that perhaps Elladora is the mother. Im not going to go back and change it, just think of Noradora as the sister of Elladora.

Please review!


	4. The Seer and the Eggshells

A/N: Thank you again Amelia. When I said 'scared yet brave' I meant that the hat was afraid of her, but it went on and screamed the house she was in. Sorry for the confusion, I suppose I can be a bit clearer in the future. I am really hoping for the reviews to pick up. Well, I didn't update sooner because my disk was stolen from the computer lab by who knows? But I did manage to retain quite a bit from it. It may be a bit different, so without further ado...

* * *

"What had you so happy this morning Bellatrix? And don't tell me you were looking at Lucius Malfoy again. Andromeda and I had to pry you away from annoying Lucius this morning." Said Annabelle while sorting through her school stuff looking for what she would need for their first period class Transfiguration.

Bellatrix was then reminded about earlier that morning when she sat in the common room staring intently at Lucius Malfoy. "No... Although I cannot come to terms with my sister Andromeda getting to marry him. I mean, when he's a fifth year, she's only a second year. I'm closer in age. Twelve and eleven?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Bella, twelve is closer in to fifteen. And who knows? Maybe she'll become a blood-traitor and you'll get him. Of course, you'd have to be some kind of lunatic killer for him to not want you."

"Well I also had this horrible dream. I was in a prison and the prisoners bowed down to me. They bowed low, like they were being forced. And then this guy at the end of the corridor made me kiss his glove. Oh yeah, these creatures made my arms bend at weird angles and stuff. It was so humorous. Horrible, but humorous."

Annabelle made a face of pure, untainted horror. She opened her mouth as to say something of great importance but Sibyll Trelawny, a small, tiny, girl with a long brown braid down to her mid-back beat her to the catch. She said with a harsh, deep voice that no twelve year old should ever have:

_The one who will be most loyal to the Dark Lord shall acquaint him thrice. She shall deny him and his ways. Heartbreak will drive her into his arms. Azure will be swallowed by emerald as the big trample the small. The most loyal supporter of the Dark Lord is Black._

Bellatrix and Annabelle looked at each other. They exchanged dark glances.

Bellatrix's Train of Thought:

_OH NO! This is horrid! I am a Black and Andromeda's a goody-goody! I don't want to do horrible things. I do not want to be evil! Oh no, oh no! I wonder if Annabelle knows it's me that Sibyll was talking about. Wait... How did such a sweet-voiced, tiny-lunged little girl make such an evil voice?! HOW, I ASK YOU, HOW?!_

Annabelle's Train of Thought:

_No! No! Why does it have to be me?! No! I don't want to be evil! Wait... I'm... The only Black girl here... I do not want to be evil! Who is this Evil Lord guy anyhow? Albus Dumbledore defeated the dark lord... something... I forgot his name... but something._

Normal POV:

Both girls were stunned. She both thought the other thought that it was them that Sibyll spoke of. She and her were both from respected pureblood families who knew about Seers and what they were. She was doomed. She and her friend.

An inkwell spluttered onto the table nearby bringing both girls down to earth.

Bellatrix spoke, "You know who _she_ is don't you?" Annabelle lowered her head, "Yeah, yeah I do."

They both ate in silence at the Slytherin table, ironically, no one but the two 'Bells' heard it. Sibyll seemed as though nothing happened as she heartily ate her bacon and eggs not gaining a pound. A strange twinkle in her eyes.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the offending eggs and then at the offending egg's owner. She was about to strangle Sibyll. How dare she, mousy, tiny, and weird, say something about her, Bellatrix, strong, beautiful and normal at least. _I WILL NOT HAVE IT! _She thought. No body talks bad about a Black. NOBODY. She was about to run up and strangle the girl when Professor McGonagall, as though she was tipped off about the future, walked up and put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"I expect alot from you. Your sister was certainly a student. I am quite sure you will be as well." She said beaming. She also added as an after-note. "Next time, Black, do not stare at your target while squeezing your hard-boiled eggs." She winked.

Bellatrix looked at her hand and noticed eggshells sticking out of her hand. "Oops." She said as it began to bleed a bit. Professor McGonagall healed it with a flick of her wand before Bella could tell her that she didnt mind. McGonagall walked away to the teacher's table.

Annabelle was chuckling at Bella's eggshells, which were still stuck to her hand. "Oh shut up... Whats your last name again?"

* * *

I refuse to write more until I get more reviews. And yes, the last part was intentional. Now I ask you, please review. Im not giving up on this story just yet. _Just yet_ that is to say. Please don't have me give up on this story. I like it and I hope you do too. Just review and you WILL get longer chapters. That I can promise. 


End file.
